Deoxys
|-|Normal Forme= |-|Attack Forme= |-|Defense Forme= |-|Speed Forme= Summary Deoxys is a Legendary Psychic Type Pokémon. Originally a mere space virus, exposure to unknown beams of energy mutated it into its current form. It was an event-exclusive Pokémon in its original appearances, but takes the center stage as the final foe of the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 5-B Name: Deoxys Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mutated Alien Virus, Legendary Pokémon, DNA Pokémon, Grand Meteor Delta, Organism No. 1, Organism No. 2 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Adaptive Transformation, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Precognition, can create Auroras, Can survive in the vacuum of space, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 & 3) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Matched Mewtwo and Rayquaza in combat) | Planet level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Survived being inside the meteor that Mega Rayquaza destroyed without any visible injury, and fought it afterwards) | Planet level Stamina: Very high (Able to use extremely powerful techniques without noticeable exhaustion and it can directly fight against even other Legendary Pokémon, such as Rayquaza) Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: It is weak to Ghost, Dark, and Bug Type moves. While its different Formes raise certain attributes, they also lower other ones, as the Attack Forme lowers durability, the Defense Forme lowers attack potency and the Speed Forme lowers both attack potency and durability albeit not to the extent the Attack Forme and Defense Forme lower their individual attributes; in Normal Forme stats are pretty well-balanced. Its brain (the purple crystal in its chest) is exposed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Pressure:' Deoxys' power exerts a certain amount of psychological pressure on its foes, causing their stamina to wane more quickly. Moves *'Hyper Beam:' Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. *'Psycho Boost:' Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe. *'Extreme Speed:' Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. *'Zap Cannon:' Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. *'Protect:' Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. *'Night Shade:' Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. *'Psychic:' Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. *'Double Team:' Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. *'Recover:' Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. *'Teleport:' Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. *'Reflect:' Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. *'Light Screen:' Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. *'Safeguard:' Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Also protects it and its allies from status conditions. *'Giga Impact:' Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. *'Iron Defense:' Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. *'Leer:' Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. *'Skill Swap:' Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. *'Wrap:' Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. *'Knock Off:' Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. Its power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. *'Pursuit:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. *'Snatch:' Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. *'Psycho Shift:' If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. *'Cosmic Power:' Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. *'Zen Headbutt:' Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. *'Taunt:' Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. *'Spikes:' Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. *'Amnesia:' Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. *'Counter:' Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. *'Mirror Coat:' Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. *'Swift:' Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgable stars at the opponent. *'Agility:' Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. *'Superpower:' Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards however. *'Detect:' Deoxys sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Key: Canon Pokémon Universe (ORAS) | Super Mystery Dungeon Gallery tumblr_inline_ofs757JSAK1tvvsht_500.gif|Deoxys changes Forme. img_01-06.jpg Deoxys_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Roaring_Skies.jpg Respect Thread Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Psychics Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Aliens Category:Nintendo Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magnetism Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Races Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5